


A Christmas Carol

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему же такой красивый, умный, ладный парень собирался встречать Рождество один? Наверное, он и правда долбанутый. В полночь бы "Макбета" перечитал. Или что там перечитывают в Рождество выпускники Кембриджа?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I miss you darlin', more and more everyday as heaven would miss the stars above - строчка из песни Элвиса Пресли "Faded love".  
> That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet - Уильям "наше все" Шекспир. "Ромео и Джульетта".  
> Make the world go away, get it off my shoulder - строчка из популярной кантри песни "Make the world go away", которую все пели, даже Элвис.  
> Элиза Дулиттл - главная героиня пьесы Бернарда Шоу "Пигмалион".  
> Кокни - один из самых известных типов лондонского просторечия. Все еще жив и даже распространен в австралийском варианте английского.  
> Осси (в британском варианте "ози") - национальное прозвище австралийцев.  
> Блинчики с ванильным сиропом и изюмом - национальное рождественское шотландское блюдо. Очень вкусно, да.  
> Abre los ojos - открой глаза (исп.)

Лондон пах хвоей и имбирными пряниками. Лондон был одновременно всполошенный и спокойный, красно-бело-зеленый, переливающийся огоньками тысячи гирлянд, сияющий сотней тысяч рассеянных и мечтательных улыбок. Лондон изредка кутался в легкую серебристо-белую накидку быстро таявшего декабрьского снега, грелся теплом переплетенных пальцев влюбленных, рассматривающих витрины, сидящих в кафе, выбирающих друг другу шарфы в подарок. В Лондоне был мороз чуть больше нормы для этого времени года. В Лондон пришло Рождество.

\- Господи боже, неужели нечего больше показать? - Том устало щелкнул пультом, и экран телевизора погас. По всем каналам, как назло, шли романтические комедии и мелодрамы. А Тому совершенно не хотелось смотреть на то, как герои успешно строят любовные отношения, в то время как у него самого все пошло наперекосяк. Прямо перед Рождеством. Гадость какая. Том скривился, откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.

Все же так хорошо шло. Идеально. Именно так, как он хотел. Наверное, полное отсутствие проблем должно было его насторожить, но Том был не из тех людей, кто будет ждать подвоха. Был. Теперь он видел предателя даже в своей кофеварке, исправно служившей ему уже лет пять. Разве можно доверять хоть чему-то в мире, в котором перед самым Рождеством тебя могут бросить без объяснения причин после двух лет отношений?

\- Хватит себя жалеть, - Том встал с дивана, подошел к зеркалу и всмотрелся в свое отражение, - хватит вселенской тоски. Подумай, дружище - в это Рождество тебе ни с кем не надо будет делиться пудингом.

От этих слов предсказуемо стало еще гаже, а бледный парень в отражении и вовсе посерел, как декабрьское небо над Англией. Пора было заканчивать разговоры с зеркалом, это не нормально. Том подумал, покусал палец, поставил рождественский альбом Элвиса и решил, что стоит озаботиться приготовлением рождественского ужина на себя одного.

Через три песни Том уже нашел в себе силы бодро, громко и немного фальшиво подпевать Пресли, пританцовывая у открытой дверцы совершенно пустого холодильника.

\- О, да, я скучаю по тебе, дорогая, все больше и больше с каждым днем, как небо скучает по звездам... м-м-м... Надо бы в магазин, - не сбиваясь с мелодии, пропел он и протанцевал до вскипевшего чайника. Размеры кухоньки не позволяли развернуться в полную силу, подражая движениям короля рок-н-ролла, поэтому пришлось себя ограничивать, чтобы не стукнуться о белые шкафчики. Едва Том заварил чаю, а Элвис допел The Fool, как зазвонил домашний телефон. "Редактор", - подумал Том, подхватил чашку, рванул в гостиную и, по пути убавив звук, выудил трубку из диванных подушек:  
\- Да?  
\- С Рождеством, Томми!

Том с облегчением выдохнул - не редактор.  
\- Боже мой! И тебя, Эмма, и тебя.

Сказать, что он был удивлен - не сказать ничего. Полгода назад сестра уехала в Австралию по обмену, и Том был уверен, что она не вернется раньше января. Звонила она редко, чаще писала короткие сообщения на фейсбук, из которых понять было можно только две вещи - она в порядке и принимает участие не во всех вечеринках. Это успокаивало в Томе строгого старшего брата, однако совершенно не удовлетворяло его потребность в общении с младшенькой. 

\- Томми, я в Лондоне.  
\- Я уже понял, - хмыкнул Том.  
\- Мама опять улетела на юга?  
\- Ну а как же. Будто ты ее не знаешь. Но она оставила для тебя подарок, дорогая моя.  
\- Он у тебя, да? Может, я за ним заеду, отметим вместе Рождество. Я тебя полгода не видела.  
Том отхлебнул чаю:  
\- Ну, кто-то, видимо, не умеет пользоваться скайпом.  
\- Не будь говнюком.  
\- Не выражайтесь, юная леди. Выбирай слова помягче, когда говоришь обо мне.  
\- Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови её, хоть нет, - протянула Эмма. Том рассмеялся:  
\- Моя девочка. Приезжай. Но учти, что у меня в холодильнике пусто. Придется сходить со мной в магазин.  
\- Мы с Крисом зайдем по пути.  
Том отставил кружку на журнальный столик:  
\- С каким Крисом?  
\- Это мой друг, он из Австралии, он приехал посмотреть Лондон, и ему совсем не с кем, кроме меня, отметить Рождество в этом огромном и страшном городе, - затарахтела Эмма, и Том почувствовал, как в висках начинает звенеть.  
\- Так, все. Последний раз ты так тараторила, когда маму уговаривала взять щенка домой.  
\- Крис немногим больше щенка.  
Том фыркнул:  
\- Именно. Надеюсь, ты знакома с ним больше недели.  
\- Томми, он не украдет твою коллекцию ракеток для пинг-понга. Он хороший парень. Жди нас.

Том вздохнул и сунул замолчавшую трубку обратно в ворох пледов и диванных подушек. Элвис надрывно прокричал, что неплохо было бы снять мир с его плеч, и Том согласно закивал - слишком много проблем перед Рождеством. Еще не хватало тут всяких австралийцев.

***

"Хороший парень" оказался настолько стереотипным австралийцем, что Том едва сдержал усмешку, когда увидел его, очевидно замерзшего в непривычно холодном Лондоне, шмыгающего покрасневшим носом за спиной Эммы. Загорелый, широкоплечий, с выгоревшими на солнце до белых прядок светлыми волосами. Наверняка серфер, решил Том, и говорит на кокни гораздо более страшном, чем Элиза Дулиттл. Но, кажется, обошлось. Хотя австралийский акцент дополнялся низким мелодичным баритоном, и Том, не имевший опыта общения с жителями южного континента, не сразу привык к тому, как парень говорил. 

Когда Эмма выпустила Тома из удушающих объятий, которым он был совершенно по-детски рад, а сумки с продуктами были отправлены на кухню, Том принял у Криса и сестры куртки, чтобы убрать их в шкаф.

\- Каким полотенцем можно руки вытереть? - крикнула уже убежавшая в ванную Эмма.  
\- Любым, все чистые, - Том захлопнул маленький шкафчик, явно не ожидавший, что там хоть когда-нибудь будет больше двух курток за раз, и покосился на гостя из Австралии. Тот смотрелся в узком коридоре его холостяцкой квартиры, как Колосс Родосский в кукольном домике. Нет, Том и сам был высокий, чертовски высокий. Но этот широкоплечий серфер был просто каким-то гигантом.

\- Это Эмма и я в детстве, - пояснил Том, заметив, что уже согревшийся Крис рассматривает фотографию, висящую на стене. Обернувшись, парень улыбнулся до ушей и протянул руку:  
\- Меня зовут Крис.

Том вежливо кивнул, отвечая на рукопожатие:  
\- Очень приятно, я Том. Располагайся, где тебе удобно. Гостиная тут, ванна и туалет - прямо и налево, кухню ты уже видел.

Ладонь Криса была широкой, теплой, чуть шершавой, сильной, пальцы - длинными, а само рукопожатие – крепким, но аккуратным. Том даже удивился - он ожидал, что такая лапища просто переломит ему все пальцы, но нет. Крис еще раз улыбнулся, сверкнул ямочками на щеках, отпустив его руку, и прошел в гостиную.

\- У тебя не наряжена елка? - Эмма влетела в кухню маленьким ураганом возмущения. Том, расставлявший в холодильнике продукты по местам, покосился на нее из-за белой дверцы:  
\- Ну... Как-то не до елки было.

Эмма насупилась, сложила на груди загорелые руки:  
\- Что-то случилось? С издательством проблемы?  
\- Нет, все в порядке, - Том поставил упаковку йогуртов в холодильник, - я почти дописал сборник...  
\- Нет, не в порядке, - Эмма подошла ближе, стараясь заглянуть брату в лицо, - прекрати пялиться на йогурты! Что случилось?

Том вздохнул, собираясь с силами. Он до сих пор ни разу не произнес это вслух. Даже наедине с собой. Ответил он скорее морозилке, чем Эмме:  
\- Мы расстались.  
\- Как? - все негодование Эммы куда-то улетучилось, - о, Том!

Крепко обхватив Тома за талию, сестра дотянулась до его затылка и погладила рыжеватые отросшие кудряшки.  
\- Том, милый, все будет хорошо, правда, - прошептала она в обтянутое кардиганом плечо, - несчастье ты мое.

Том устроил подбородок на макушке сестры и прикрыл глаза. Действительно, несчастье. Еще не хватало смущать сестру и ее дружка своим видом - так можно испортить праздник всем.

Они простояли обнявшись долго, пока холодильник не запищал, намекая, что его стоит закрыть.

\- Эм, все в порядке. Я уже почти пришел в себя, - Том даже не соврал. После того, как страшные слова прозвучали, слетев с его собственного языка, а сестра, словно в детстве, обняла его, стало гораздо легче.  
\- Пойдем елку нарядим. А то твой австралиец решит, что англичане странные.  
Эмма хохотнула:  
\- Он уже решил!

\- Ты повыше будешь, надень звезду на макушку.  
\- Себе?  
\- Можешь и себе, - протянула Эмма, прикидывая, какую гирлянду выбрать, - будешь елочкой. Но тогда тебя придется выкрасить в зеленый.  
Том представил что-то вроде сильно исхудавшего Халка с золотистой звездой на голове и приладил украшение на верхушку искусственной лесной красавицы:  
\- Нет уж, лучше звезде быть тут.

Когда все украшения оказались на местах, Том отступил от елки на пару шагов и сунул руки в карманы мягких домашних штанов, внимательно глядя на творение свое. Эмма закрыла коробку, где оставалось несколько не пригодившихся шариков и пара комков серебристой шуршащей мишуры:  
\- Ты так смотришь...  
\- Как?  
\- Словно ты главный инспектор по елкам в Лондоне.

Том прищурился и бросил хитрый взгляд на сестру:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это не так?  
Эмма сунула коробку в шкаф, откуда сорок минут назад они с Томом ее достали:  
\- Я тебя всю жизнь знаю. Тебя бы не взяли на такую ответственную работу.  
\- Я очень ответственный, - с явной обидой в голосе сказал Том и аккуратно поправил одного из висящих на елке ангелочков. Эмма, направляясь в сторону кухни, ущипнула его за плечо:  
\- Даже слишком, братишка. Пошли, я хочу чаю. Крис, кажется, пошел себе заваривать.  
Том вскинул бровь в притворном удивлении:  
\- Австралийцы пьют чай?  
\- Том, ты невыносим, - закатила глаза девушка, - они, знаешь ли, не только на кенгуру верхом катаются.  
\- Мы вообще на них не катаемся, - показался из кухни Крис. Том машинально отметил, насколько маленькой кажется кружка в его крупных красивых руках, - мы с ними только боксируем. Сразу после того, как поедим эвкалипта с коалами.

Том уставился на ничего не выражающее, совершенно спокойное лицо Криса, задержался секунды две на удивительно голубых глазах, в которых плясали бесенята, и только потом рассмеялся. Да у этого южного красавца есть чувство юмора. Что же, все не так плохо, как могло показаться.

***

\- Так как вы познакомились?  
Они втроем сидели за небольшим столом в гостиной и пили пиво. Остатки удивительно неплохо получившейся индейки были отставлены в сторону, пудинг еще ждал своего часа в духовке, и образовавшийся перерыв надо было как-то заполнить. Тем более, Эмма еще не рассказала нормально, как прошли эти полгода - готовить рождественский ужин сестричка решила с Крисом, отправив Тома сначала сервировать стол, а потом в магазин за забытым в спешке изюмом. Том хотел сначала даже обидеться - не виделись черт знает сколько, а она его отсылает, - но потом сам себя обругал за потрясающую недогадливость - этот австралийский Аполлон ей нравится. А может, не просто нравится. Может, они встречаются. Тут не на что обижаться.

\- Ну, - протянул Крис и сделал короткий глоток, - она как-то заблудилась в кампусе, пришлось показывать ей дорогу.

Том хмыкнул:  
\- О, у Эммы всегда были проблемы с ориентацией на местности.  
\- А сам-то? - Эмма скрестила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку стула. Том пригляделся к сестре. Неужели ей правда настолько сильно нравится этот Крис, что она даже невинные шутки воспринимает в штыки? Но Эмма тут же рассмеялась над какой-то шуткой Криса и принялась рассказывать о своей жизни вдали от дома. А Том слушал ее краем уха, изредка кивая, и все поглядывал на этого Криса.

Конечно, австралиец не мог не нравиться. Таких приглашают сниматься на обложки журналов, таких выводят на подиумы, таких девушки обожают. Не только девушки. Том откинулся на стуле, исподлобья посмотрел на сидящего перед ним парня. До чего хорош. Мягкий, солнечный, словно привезший с собой из Австралии запас тепла, достаточный на обогрев половины зимнего Лондона. Эмме повезло. Настоящий рождественский подарок, а не парень. Еще бы улыбался чаще, а то сидит большую часть времени с таким серьезным лицом, словно на смотрины пришел. Том криво усмехнулся, прижавшись губами к горлышку бутылки - а ведь это правда так и выглядит. Словно он, строгий старший брат, присматривается, насколько далеко австралийский парень его сестрички ушел от первых переселенцев-каторжников. Что же, наверное, не стоит разочаровывать Криса, надо играть роль чопорного британца дальше, чтобы у парня остались правильные воспоминания после путешествия. Увидеть настоящего британца же лучше, чем привезти сделанную умелыми руками китайцев статуэтку Биг Бена?

\- Том, ты давно паркет менял?

К такому вопросу чопорный британец Том был явно не готов.

\- Ээм... - он поднял на Криса непонимающий взгляд, нахмурил брови, - кажется, когда ремонт делал. Год назад, что ли...

Крис отставил недопитую бутылку Будвайзера и слишком ловко для своих габаритов нырнул под стол. Том перевел взгляд на Эмму и шепотом спросил, перегнувшись к ней через стол:  
\- Что он творит?!  
\- Не нервничай, - так же тихо проговорила Эмма, - у тебя наверняка что-то с полом не так.  
\- Да все у меня так с полом! - зашипел Том и тоже соскользнул со стула. Каким бы милым ни был этот Крис, залезть под стол между основным блюдом и десертом, наверное, моветон.

Крис стоял на коленях, постукивал согнутым пальцем по паркетинам. Светлая прядь упала на лицо, лезла в прищуренные глаза, заставляла все время отбрасывать ее движением головы. Том засмотрелся, совершенно забыв, зачем он полез под стол.

\- У тебя тут дыра будет, если не переделать вовремя, - Крис ткнул пальцем в сочленение двух досок, - я могу сейчас починить. У тебя есть запасные паркетины?

\- Ага, дыра, - брякнул Том и замолчал, глядя в эти голубые-голубые глаза и думая совсем не о досках. Крис взгляда не отводил, смотрел с легким удивлением, наверное, ждал вразумительного ответа. А Том сидел на корточках, любовался с приоткрытым ртом. Какие красивые глаза, какой теплый взгляд. Наверное, океан, бьющийся о берега его далекой-далекой южной страны, настолько же синий, настолько же прозрачный, настолько же ласковый.

\- Мальчики, вы там жить останетесь? Тут пудинг готов!  
\- Отлично, - Том почувствовал, что голос сестры его буквально из омута вытянул, - я иду.  
Крис проводил выбирающегося из-под стола Тома долгим взглядом, провел пальцем по интересовавшей его паркетине и тоже вылез на запах пудинга, улыбаясь чему-то своему. Странный этот Том. Очень странный и забавный.

\- Вообще, Том, надо было заставить тебя сделать блинчики, - сказала Эмма, поставив на стол ароматный традиционный десерт, - а то все пудинг и пудинг.  
Том плеснул на верхушку одуряюще пахнущего изюмом и ванилью десерта рому, ловко чиркнул спичкой. Синее пламя на пару секунд взметнулось над выпечкой и погасло, добавив к запахам еще одну терпкую ноту.

\- Это разве не обязательный пункт программы? - Крис моментально положил себе на тарелку внушительный кусок, сразу же набил рот и совершенно по-детски промычал что-то неразборчивое, но явно выражающее одобрение. Том молчал, смотрел украдкой на руки, на губы сидящего напротив. Хотелось ударить себя по лицу, чтобы вернуться на землю.  
\- Ну да, традиция, - Эмма отломила вилкой кусочек, - но блинчики - тоже традиция, только шотландская.  
\- Вы шотландцы? - хохотнул Крис.  
\- Есть шотландские корни по отцу, - Том пытался включиться в разговор изо всех сил, но чувствовал себя препогано - ему ведь правда нравится парень сестры. Господи, вот это падение.  
\- И что за блинчики? - расправился Крис с первой порцией пудинга и вскинул на Тома заинтересованный взгляд, опять улыбнулся. С ямочками. Том лениво поковырялся вилкой в своей тарелке - кусок в горло не лез. Напротив него сидел этот Крис, такой доброжелательный, такой непосредственный, такой красивый. Взгляд скользнул по загорелой шее, очертил впадинку между ключицами.  
\- С ванильным сиропом и изюмом. Вкусные блинчики, - Том почувствовал, что краска заливает лицо, - я сейчас.

Резко поднявшись из-за стола, он широким шагом направился прочь из гостиной. Хотелось умыться. Хотелось залезть под душ и тереть себя мочалкой до крови. Что же это такое? Том запер дверь, присел на край ванной и уткнулся носом в молитвенно сложенные ладони.

\- Ты сейчас слишком чувствителен, Том. Ты пережил расставание, тебе хочется секса, ты ищешь замену, - прошептал парень сквозь зубы, - прекрати пялиться на него. Это парень твоей сестры.

Казалось, что уговоры помогли. Краска, заливавшая лицо, окончательно сошла после умывания, остался только запах водопроводной сырой воды. Старательно улыбнувшись зеркалу напоследок, Том решительно вышел из ванной.

***

\- Том пишет стихи. Совершенно чудесные стихи. Он должен издать сборник после праздников. Ты бы их слышал, Крис...

Все они были уже в изрядном подпитии, потому что Том решил, что при поддержке шампанского, а потом и рома он справится с этим наваждением. Наваждение внимательно слушало, говорило мало. Выяснилось только то, что учится он на архитектора, предсказуемо любит серфинг и непредсказуемо - "Моби Дика". Потерпев фиаско при попытке продолжить разговор о литературе и свести еле-еле клеящуюся беседу на Шекспира, Том развалился в кресле. Подперев тяжелевшую с каждой секундой голову кулаком, он лениво болтал медово-янтарную жидкость в стеклянном бокале, думая, сколько еще надо сделать глотков, чтобы окончательно прийти в благословенное состояние полной расслабленности. До полуночи оставалось еще полтора часа.

\- Стихи? - Крис внимательно посмотрел на Тома, сидящего с таким видом, словно это и не о нем говорят, - какие?  
\- Что-то вроде Бродского, - кашлянул Том, - тяжеловесно и с претензией на заумь.  
\- Бродского? "В горах мое сердце?" Так чего же тут тяжеловесного? - вскинул Крис брови. Том закусил губу, посмотрел на Криса из-под нахмуренных бровей, пытаясь понять, шутка это или нет. Судя по выражению лица Эммы - точь в точь такого же, как у него самого, - шуткой это не было.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Том, - потому что "В горах мое сердце" - это Бернс, а не Бродский.

Сказал и едва не взвыл, представив, как он сейчас выглядел в глазах Криса. Как неудачливый педик-преподаватель литературы из колледжа, отрывающийся на нерадивых студентах. Повисла тишина, такая жуткая, что было слышно, как плещется ром в бокале - у Тома затряслись руки. Лицо Криса было нечитаемым. Словно теплый свет, сияющий в глубине синих глаз, кто-то выключил. Эмма вымученно улыбнулась, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.  
\- Том просто литературу в Кембридже изучал, у всех кембриджских шутки такие, - залетепетала она, и Том почувствовал горечь на языке - еще и сестру полной идиоткой выставил. Не стоило им приезжать. Не стоило ему видеть Криса. Не стоило пить.

\- Ребята, ну что за тоска, - подскочила Эмма, отставила бокал на столик, - Том, где у тебя музыку включить можно? Я хочу танцевать. Вставай, Томас Уильям Хиддлстон!  
Стараясь не смотреть на Криса, Том поднялся и подошел к музыкальному центру, в котором все еще стоял альбом Элвиса.  
\- Что поставить?  
\- Хочу The Cure, - Эмма пробежалась глазами по целой колонне коробочек с дисками, - хочу Love Song.  
Том едва сдержал стон - Рождество, Love Song, совершенно очаровательный парень за спиной, который будет танцевать с Эммой. Том явно в чем-то провинился перед своим небесным покровителем.

Роберт Смит пел о том, что с кем-то он чувствует себя как дома, в абсолютной безопасности, Крис кружил маленькую Эмму по гостиной, ловко уходя от, казалось, неминуемых столкновений с елкой или диваном, а Том стоял, прислонившись бедром к дверному косяку, и с мягкой улыбкой наблюдал за этим действом. Крис двигался удивительно грациозно, наплевав на схемы каких-либо известных Тому танцев. И было в этом что-то совершенно очаровательное.

Когда закончилась эта песня, Эмма немедленно потребовала следующую и, оставив Криса в компании бокала с ромом, потянула в центр комнаты брата:  
\- Ну, потанцуй со мной, Том! Ты же умеешь.  
И Том, у которого в голове уже порядочно шумело, подумал, что пора уже поймать праздничное настроение.  
\- Умею, дорогая. Иди-ка сюда!

Танцы продолжались час. Эмма, как единственная девушка, переходила эстафетной палочкой от одного мужчины к другому, смеялась заливисто, заразительно, постоянно требовала продолжения веселья и, наконец, повисла на шее Тома, уставшая и пьяненькая.

\- Спать, моя красавица? - улыбнулся Том, покрепче обняв сестру за талию. Та пробурчала что-то невразумительное и, уткнувшись лбом в грудь брата, кивнула. Том обернулся через плечо и кивнул Крису. Тот догадливо подошел к музыкальному центру и убавил звук до минимума.

\- Мы сейчас вернемся, - шепнул Том, проходя мимо гостя. Эмму он нес в спальню на руках, как в детстве, когда она засыпала перед телевизором на его плече.

\- Офелия, - усмехнулся Том, уложив сестру на постель и укрыв ее пледом.  
\- Том, - вдруг тихо позвала Эмма, не открывая глаз.  
\- Да, моя дорогая?  
\- Не будь мудаком, Том.  
\- Не буду, - улыбнулся он, не очень понимая, к чему она это сказала, но не печалясь по этому поводу - мало ли, что придет на ум перед сном, - не буду, юная леди.

Оставив сестру спать в освещенной маленьким огоньком ночника спальне, Том вышел в гостиную и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Тихо пела Элла Фицджеральд, сверкала огоньками елка, все еще немного пахло пудингом. Было так тихо, что до слуха Тома доносились разговоры людей на улице. Вдруг он осознал, что ногам в одних носках ужасно холодно. По гостиной гулял сквозняк. Том обошел елку и заметил, что балконная дверь открыта.

В освещенном тысячей лондонских огоньков дверном проеме виднелся стоящий у открытого балконного окна Крис, задумчивый и совершенно не замечающий Тома. За какую-то долю секунды Том однозначно решил, что гость обижен, и даже придумал с десяток поводов для этого, как вдруг Крис вытянул руку на улицу и тихо рассмеялся, поймав несколько снежинок.

А за окном валил снег. Пушистые белые хлопья летели с чернильно-золотого неба, подсвеченного миллионом огней большого города, мягко ложились на крыши машин и плечи прохожих. Снега было много, совсем не по-лондонски много. Том последний раз видел такое снежное Рождество еще в детстве, в Шотландии, куда он выезжал на каникулы. Как в игрушечном стеклянном шаре, который надо потрясти, чтобы полюбоваться зимней сказкой пару секунд.

\- Ты никогда не видел снега? - прошептал Том, сам не веря в свое предположение.  
\- Никогда, - выдохнул Крис и выхватил из воздуха еще несколько снежинок, сжал их, тут же растаявших, в ладони, - в Сиднее нет зимы.

Том почувствовал, как в горле встал ком, а в груди что-то сжалось. Этот милый Крис никогда не видел снега. Этот милый Крис смотрел на него своими голубыми глазами, в которых отражались огоньки улицы. Этот милый Крис улыбался ему усталой счастливой улыбкой мальчишки, получившего в подарок щенка. Том сунул руки в карманы, лишь бы не поддаться порыву и не поправить растрепанные светлые волосы этого милого Криса.  
\- Слушай, хочешь прогуляться? На улице снега больше, чем на моем балконе.  
Крис тут же отошел от раскрытого окна, прикрыл ставню:  
\- О, да! Было бы круто.  
Том закусил губу, усмехнувшись - кажется, он хоть что-то сделал правильно в этот вечер.

Всю прогулку Том молчал, иногда отвечая на вопросы, которые задавал Крис. А спрашивал он о чем-то редко. В основном он с щенячьим восторгом смотрел на укрытые тонким пушистым искрящимся покрывалом улицы, которые еще днем были серыми, сгребал мокрый снег с капотов машин голыми руками, швырял комки в даль пустых переулков. Волосы его быстро намокли, и Том несколько раз предложил ему свою шапку, уверяя, что у него-то есть капюшон, но Крис, озорной ребенок, отказывался, смеялся и снова хватал снег руками.

\- Простынешь, южный парень, - усмехнулся Том, увернувшись от шального снежка, едва не прилетевшего ему в лоб. Крис пожал плечами, сунул мокрые руки в карманы:  
\- Я с детства не болел.  
\- Еще бы, - Том стащил перчатки и подошел к Крису, - надень.  
\- Да ну, прекрати, - отмахнулся тот. Том фыркнул и ловко взял Криса за руку:  
\- Боже, да у тебя ледяные пальцы!

И только потом понял, что сделал. Крис не двигался, внимательно смотрел на Тома, словно ждал, что дальше будет. Руку не отнимал. Том осторожно обхватил его пальцы второй ладонью, начал растирать, усиленно строя из себя бывалого альпиниста:  
\- Надо растереть, а то получишь обморожение. Будет больно.

Он сам чувствовал, насколько глупо звучит это бормотание, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Это прикосновение словно выключило все звуки вокруг, оставив только ощущения - холодная кожа под пальцами, дыхание Криса над ухом, осознание, что только что он получил лучший подарок на Рождество из всех возможных, украл этот подарок у Санты из-под носа.

\- Том, - голос Криса донесся откуда-то издали, - Том, ты сам замерз. Пойдем домой.

Том поднял глаза, встретился с теплым лазурным взглядом и едва удержался от того, чтобы потянуться к раскрасневшимся пухлым губам. На ресницах у Криса таяли снежинки. Где-то за парком грянул салют, и небо за крисовой головой окрасилось золотом и зеленью.

\- Пойдем, - прошептал Том и двинулся первый в сторону дома.

***

Когда они доели остатки пудинга, запив их горячим чаем, Крис вдруг спросил:  
\- Может, музыку включим? Я еще не натанцевался.  
Том запустил посудомоечную машину и пожал плечами, усмехнувшись:  
\- Тогда ты будешь танцевать с елкой - я не позволю будить Эмму.  
\- Я думал, что ты составишь мне компанию.  
Том почувствовал, что сердце пропустив удар, забилось как бешеное. Танцевать с Крисом. Как танцевать? На расстоянии вытянутой руки?  
\- Или мне будить Эмму? - Крис смотрел выжидающе, улыбался хитро. Том запрокинул голову, пытаясь собраться с мыслями:  
\- Ох, ну Эмму точно не трогай. Придется жертвовать собой.

Том так и не понял, как они обнялись и начали мерно покачиваться под Iron and Wine. Крис мягко держал его за талию, ведя в этом странном танце, больше напоминавшем подростковое топтание в спортивном зале на школьной дискотеке. Том держал ладони на широких плечах Криса, смотрел ему в глаза и тихо подпевал играющей песне - кажется, исполнитель рассказывал, что есть такое любовь. Крис улыбался, слов не знал, поэтому тихонько мычал мотив своим глубоким сладким голосом. Том не заметил, как кончилась музыка, как повисла тишина. Они все еще продолжали двигаться в такт одному богу известной мелодии, глядя друг другу в глаза и глупо улыбаясь. Вернее, Том думал, что улыбается глупо. А вот Крис улыбался красиво, ласково, как весеннее солнышко.

Том не понял, как так вышло. Губы Криса оказались слишком близко, и не было других вариантов, и он поцеловал их. Поцеловал порывисто, почти укусил, одурев от осознания, что это происходит, что это не пьяный бред, не рождественский сон. Хотя что это еще могло быть? Ведь Крис осторожно взял его лицо в ладони, погладил шершавыми подушечками пальцев его скулы, ответил на поцелуй, позволил Тому сжать пальцами футболку на груди. Это ведь сон? Том почувствовал, что пол уходит из-под ног, но Крис не дал упасть, подхватил, положил большую горячую ладонь Тому на затылок, едва не за шкирку протащил до стены, не прерывая поцелуя, прижал.

\- Крис, я... - всегда многословный Том попытался что-то сказать, но так и не собрался с мыслями, зажатый между стеной и телом Криса, потянулся за еще одним поцелуем. И Крис целовал еще и еще, до головокружения, до стона, до опухших губ, лез под футболку, пытался стащить с Тома глупый кардиган.

\- Ты такой красивый, такой красивый, - шептал Том куда-то в шею Криса, а тот лишь молча стягивал с него одежду.

Когда они оказались на диване, чуть не сбив жалобно звякнувшую игрушками елку, Том ловко вывернулся из медвежьих объятий, сел сверху, уперся в каменную грудь ладонями и уставился на Криса шальными огромными глазами:  
\- Боже мой.

Крис провел руками по его вздымающимся бокам, сжал пальцы на бедрах - точно синяков наделал.

\- Да иди же ты сюда, - наконец подал он голос, едва не рыча. Том наклонился резко, словно только этого и ждал, прижался к горячем телу, почувствовал животом крепко стоящий член.  
\- Крис, ты...  
\- Тише, сестру разбудишь, - пророкотал Крис ему на ухо, лизнул мягкую розовую мочку. Том только застонал в ответ, прижался теснее. И куда делся этот умница с его классической и современной поэзией, традиционным пудингом и взглядом Бэмби?

***

Крис весь вечер до этого понять не мог, что с этим странным Томом творится. Эмма предупреждала, что брат болтливый, но тот как-то больше молчал, чем говорил, а когда открывал рот, то либо нес несусветную и совершенно непонятную Крису хрень про шекспиров и оденов, то скатывался в совсем уж светскую беседу про погоду и жизнь в Австралии. А когда молчал, смотрел большими горящими глазами - красивыми, черт возьми, глазами, - но тут же отводил взгляд, едва понимал, что его заметили. Крис хотел прямо под столом спросить, что происходит, но не решился - Том смотрел на него во все глаза, не моргал, словно ангела увидел. А потом этот британец и вовсе нажраться решил. Сначала Крис подумал, что это вообще конец праздника, почувствовал себя полным идиотом и уже начал придумывать, как бы так помягче Эмме сказать, что брат у нее неадекватный и что он, Крис, пойдет искать ближайший паб (Лондон это или нет?), но девушка решила танцевать.

И Крис обомлел. Двигался этот Том как господь. Покачивал и крутил узкими бедрами, ловко переставлял длиннющие ноги и весело улыбался пьяненькой кривой улыбкой. Крис едва мочил губы ромом, смотрел во все глаза на эти пляски и удивлялся - почему же такой красивый, умный, ладный парень собирался встречать Рождество один? Наверное, он и правда долбанутый. В полночь бы "Макбета" перечитал. Или что там перечитывают в Рождество выпускники Кембриджа?

Крис искренне обрадовался, когда Том предложил выйти на прогулку - на снег действительно было посмотреть прикольно. На улице Том вел себя как самый ответственный родитель на земле, все время предлагал свою шапку, просил не очень-то лезть в сугробы и переживал за то, что ноги могут промокнуть. Крис ждал, прямо предчувствовал, что сейчас этот парень что-то отчебучит - стихи читать начнет, например. Но Том превзошел все ожидания - схватил его за руку своими длинными холодными пальцами, начал бормотать что-то про обморожение... А Крис стоял и думал о том, что лед тронулся. Что сейчас этого парня надо хватать, вести домой, обнимать и целовать. Но Том как почуял, что сейчас случится, вскинул свои невообразимые глазищи и снова в своей раковине закрылся, замотался во флаг с крестом святого Георгия и опустил забрало - рыцарь долбаный.

Но Крис не был бы Крисом, если бы отступился. Посмотрев, как чудной рыжеватый Том трясущимися руками, с потрохами его выдававшими, загружает посудомойку, он предложил:  
\- Может, музыку включим? Я еще не натанцевался.  
Том начал отшучиваться, грозить отсутствием партнерши, но Крис решил, что надо додавить, иначе снова выскользнет, вертлявый сеттер.

Оказалось, что Тому было надо немного, чтобы сорваться. Он полез целоваться, как одуревший, но целовался он сладко, вкусно, горячо - Крис даже удивился, что за этими рассуждениями о поэзии и погоде спряталось такое пламя. Том, конечно, пытался что-то говорить даже когда они уже на диване оказались полуголые, но тут уже Крис не выдержал, пригрозил самым дорогим - сном сестры. И Том заткнулся, позволил стащить с себя штаны и уложить лицом в диванные подушки.

Задница у Тома оказалась прекрасная. У него вообще все было прекрасное - и впадинки на пояснице, и длинные сильные ноги, и гибкая ровная спина, и острые лопатки, и узкие бедра, и широкие плечи... Крис целовал все, до чего дотягивался, прикусывал светлую кожу, пахнущую имбирными пряниками и свежим легким одеколоном, горчащую от пота. Том стонал, терся ягодицами о крисовы бедра, нетерпеливо сопел. Крис усмехнулся, сунул палец в рот, смочил слюной и аккуратно ввел в узкую розовую дырочку до второй фаланги. Том зашипел, как змея, но подался назад сам, спешил куда-то. Крис намек понял, вставил второй палец, пошевелил ими внутри Тома, огладил упругую задницу. Том вдруг резко обернулся через плечо, сверкнул зеленоватыми глазищами:  
\- Не церемонься.

Крис от такой перемены настроения присвистнул - Бэмби-то, оказывается, очень легко оборачивается в дьяволенка.

\- Ну ладно, - хмыкнул Крис и приставил головку к разработанной дырке.  
Когда он вошел - удивительно легко, в одно плавное движение, - Том выгнулся в пояснице, замер и гортанно, с придыханием, застонал. И тут уже Крис не выдержал, заработал бедрами с остервенением, словно разорвать Тома на этом диване хотел. А Том, видимо, того и добивался - подмахивал, цеплялся пальцами за подлокотник дивана, всхлипывал, сам себя кусая за предплечье - давил громкие стоны. И пах замечательно, горячо. Весь этот легенький одеколон потерялся в запахе его тела, все ярче и ярче проступающем на усыпанной засосами коже. Крис расстарался - буквально искусал его всего, зацеловал.

\- Я хочу видеть твое лицо, - прошептал Крис, наклонившись к слегка оттопыренному ушку, поправил выбившуюся медовую кудряшку. Тот тут же соскользнул, ловко перевернулся на спину и раскинулся на диване. Член у Тома стоял так, что о живот терся, мазал по коже влагой. Глаза, потрясающие глаза горели, ресницы дрожали, губы были красные, искусанные в попытках сдержать вопли.

\- Ты чудо, - выдохнул Крис, снова входя в податливое тело, опираясь руками по обе стороны от томовой головы, - ты такое чудо.

Том улыбался, вздыхал и всхлипывал, шарил руками по телу Криса, обнимал ногами, заметался под ним, когда почувствовал уверенную ладонь на своем члене.  
\- Крис, черт тебя возьми, еще! Еще, блядь!

\- Да ты ругаться умеешь, - хмыкнул Крис, зарылся носом в волосы на макушке Тома, стал двигаться резче и чаще. Том закрыл себе рот ладонью, сдавленно замычал и кончил, вздрогнув всем телом, сжал Криса до боли. Крис себя долго ждать не заставил, подхватил размякшего Тома под бедра, приподнял, несколько раз дернулся внутри и откинулся назад на тесном диване, часто дыша.

Том лежал с закрытыми глазами, улыбался, кусал губы. Грудь вздымалась от глубоких вдохов, ребра ходили, как у породистого скакуна, кожа блестела, переливалась в свете елочной гирлянды. Крис смотрел на острые ключицы, на светлые соски на широкой груди, на волоски внизу его живота и думал, что надо было его прямо под елкой трахнуть. Очень по-рождественски вышло бы.

\- Диван раскладывается, - прошептал Том, не открывая глаз.  
\- Что ты теперь шепчешь, - фыркнул Крис и с трудом поднялся на ноги, - если Эмма проснулась, то уже нет смысла пытаться быть тихими.  
Том приоткрыл левый глаз, почему-то грустно улыбнулся уголком рта:  
\- Истина.

Они разложили диван и упали на него, зарывшись в пледы, которых у Тома было штук шесть. Крис обхватил Тома за талию, притянул к себе под бок, поцеловал в лоб:  
\- Круто было.  
\- Спи, - буркнул Том ему куда-то в плечо.  
\- Не могу.  
Том застонал, поднял глаза:  
\- Тебе колыбельную спеть?  
\- Спой, - Крис искренне удивился, что взрослому мужику для крепкого сна предлагают колыбельную. Том обнял его длинными руками, погладил по волосам, все еще влажным от пота.  
\- Гори, сияй из темноты, - тихо, почти шепотом запел Том, - скажи мне, звездочка, кто ты...

И Крис сам не заметил, как уснул уже к концу первого куплета. Том с умилением посмотрел на прикрытые губы, на разметанные по подушке пшеничные волосы и устроился поудобнее. Отличное Рождество.

*** 

\- Томми, где у тебя вода?  
\- Твой любимый фильм называется "Abre los ojos" - так последуй совету, будь добра.  
Эмма едва нашла в себе силы удивиться - никогда еще она не слышала, чтобы в рождественское утро говорили с такой злостью и язвительностью. Тем более она не ожидала этого от Тома.

\- Ты чего такой злющий? - Эмма наконец увидела графин с водой, в один присест ополовинила его, - тоже похмелье?

Том наконец оторвался от созерцания каких-то бумажек, разложенных перед ним на столе:  
\- Эмма, сделай милость - свали с глаз моих.  
Эмме показалось, что от удивления даже похмелье сбежало, забрав с собой головную боль.  
\- Ты здоров?

Том заскрипел зубами, покраснел до кончиков ушей:  
\- Не трогай меня сейчас. Твои подарки на журнальном столике.  
Эмма фыркнула, прихватила с собой графин и ушла в гостиную. Тоже Чайльд-Гарольд нашелся.

Том вцепился пальцами в волосы, чуть не плача склонился над листами бумаги. Три часа, и он должен сдать недостающую половину сборника. Было бы здорово успеть и быть изданным. Вот только на ум шла какая-то такая черная дрянь, что писать стыдно.

Перевернув исписанный и исчерканный лист на чистую сторону, Том попытался сосредоточиться. Стихи не шли. Вообще. В голове крутилась только мысль о том, что Эмма его живьем съест за произошедшее ночью. Если узнает. А если не узнает, он сам себя сгрызет.

Переспать с парнем, который ей так понравился. С которым, возможно, у нее начинались отношения, если судить по тому, как они друг на друга смотрели, как танцевали. И ведь даже не сослаться на опьянение - Эмма прекрасно знает норму Тома и сможет по остаткам рома в бутылке понять, что до беспамятства он надраться не успел. Значит, лег он под Криса в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Том начеркал первую строчку на бумаге, подумал, решил, что стихотворение будет белым. А почему же Крис на это согласился? Почему так охотно ответил, так остервенело целовался, так жадно брал? Внизу живота потянуло, стало тепло, и Том едва не взвыл от накативших воспоминаний. Крис был удивительно хорош. По всем параметрам хорош, если подумать, прокрутить в голове вчерашний вечер. Какая кому разница, отличит он на слух Бернса от Бродского или нет? Зато ему можно многое показать.

\- Том, мы поехали, - Эмма прошла мимо, на ходу кинула перед братом праздничный блестящий пакетик, - с Рождеством, злюка.

Том вздохнул - обиделась. И правильно сделала. Может, оно и к лучшему. Теперь она не будет с ним разговаривать, а значит, не будет соблазна выложить ей все как на духу. Том покосился в сторону коридора. Мимо двери прошел лохматый, заспанный Крис, на ходу натягивая футболку, не видя ничего вокруг. Том сглотнул - неужели даже попрощаться не зайдет? Трахнул и все? Даже не будет глупой фразы типа "Прости, это было случайностью, я, вообще-то, с Эммой, сам не знаю, как так вышло". Но Крис зашумел в коридоре, судя по звуку, натянул свои тяжелые ботинки, достал куртку - ни какого намека на желание поговорить. Эмма тоже пробежала в прихожую, оделась быстро. Хлопнула дверь. Том прислушался к тишине в квартире. Вот тебе и Рождество. Противно запищала посудомойка, намекая, что ее надо разобрать.

Естественно, он не успел к сроку. Естественно, редактор сказал ему ровным голосом, лишенным всяких эмоций, что он ждал от Тома большего. Естественно, мысли об этом австралийце клубились в голове едким дымом, становившимся все гуще и темнее. Стоило проявить себя как хороший старший брат и сказать Эмме, что парнишка явно готов трахнуть все, что плохо лежит. С другой стороны, стоило подумать о том, какой удар он ей нанесет, рассказав, как было дело, и старший брат сбегал, оставляя Тома уговаривать себя, что чем меньше Эмма узнает, тем крепче будет спать.

***

Со злополучной рождественской ночи прошло два дня, и Том чувствовал, что если он не прекратит думать о случившемся, он точно тронется умом. Сменил шило на мыло. Про спасительный случайный секс после расставания врали. Ни на йоту проще не стало. Просто одно переживание сменилось другим, не менее сильным. Том бродил по Лондону, справившему Рождество и теперь ожидающему Новый год. Наверное, не стоило целовать Криса. И не стоило с ним спать. Стоило показать ему все любимые места в городе, погулять с ним по зимнему парку, поиграть в снежки - в Сиднее же не бывает снега. Стоило повести себя не как перепивший студент-первокурсник, а как взрослый умный мужчина. И подумать о последствиях. Том зябко поежился и огляделся в поисках кафе - хотелось горячего кофе, чего-нибудь сладкого и хоть как-нибудь отвлечься.

\- С вас 2.30.

Том не успел закрыть кошелек, когда зазвонил телефон в кармане. Кое-как разобравшись со стаканчиком кофе, тарелкой с чизкейком и кошельком, Том, не глядя, коснулся экрана телефона и прижал его плечом к уху, ища глазами свободный столик:  
\- Да, слушаю.  
\- Том, это не дело, - раздался в трубке голос Эммы, - надо мириться.  
\- Надо, - вздохнул Том, не зная, радоваться или плакать. А Эмма продолжала:  
\- Ну, так как ты там наверняка занимаешься самоедством и пока не закончишь, не объявишься, я решила позвонить первой.

Том напрягся - неужели Крис все рассказал?

\- Так вот, братишка. Извини, что так отреагировала на твою меланхолию.

Том облегченно вздохнул:  
\- Это ты меня прости, дорогая моя. Я повел себя как полный эгоист. У меня были проблемы с редактором, и я не знал, что делать, был злой, как Цербер, но я очень сожалею, правда...  
\- Оо, Том, все, - простонала Эмма, но Том явственно услышал, что она улыбается, - забудем. Но чтобы больше так на меня не рычал.  
\- Слово рыцаря!  
\- Когда королева посвятит тебя в рыцари, тогда и будешь давать слово рыцаря, - хмыкнула Эмма, - пока мне достаточно слова старшего брата.

Том сглотнул - если бы малышка Эмма знала, как тяжело быть старшим братом, когда тебя тянет танцевать такой очаровательный Крис.

\- Клянусь я первым днем творенья, - попытался пошутить Том, лишь бы как-то отделаться от вновь накатившего чувства вины. Эмма засмеялась, и стало легче.  
\- Слушай, заходи как-нибудь. А то сидишь небось в своей квартирке, наматываешь сопли на кулак.

В принципе, как бы грубо это не прозвучало, именно этим Том и занимался. Поэтому предложение принял. И уже на следующий день купил бутылку красного вина, корицу, анис и апельсины - что может быть лучше глинтвейна в конце декабря? О том, что у сестры в квартире может оказаться Крис, Том старался не думать.

***

Весь ужас был в том, что в квартире только Крис и оказался. Он открыл Тому дверь, сонный и помятый, с отпечатком подушки на щеке, пахнущий теплом постели.

\- Оу, - только и выдохнул Крис, глядя на Тома, и нахмурился, - а Эмма вышла куда-то.  
\- Я... Я могу подождать тогда, - Том изо всех сил старался держать лицо, - тут рядом кофейня...

Крис изогнул светлую бровь, покачал головой:  
\- Не говори ерунды. Заходи давай.

Том решительно перешагнул через порог, начал стаскивать пальто.  
\- А что в сумке? - Крис закрыл дверь и сложил на груди руки. Том особенно аккуратно начал развязывать шнурки, не поднимая глаз.

\- Вино, апельсины, приправы... - Том скользнул взглядом по молчащему Крису, - только не говори, что ты глинтвейна никогда не пил.

Крис усмехнулся, откинул с лица нечесаные волосы. Только сейчас Том заметил, что парень не просто сонный - он явно чем-то измотан. Под голубыми глазами наметились круги, между бровей залегла глубокая морщина, а щетине было уже дня три. С рождества не брился, что ли?

\- Да нет, пил, конечно, - Крис подхватил сумку с пола и пошлепал босыми ногами в сторону кухни, - не обращай внимания - я спросонья всегда такой.

Том закусил губу и пару раз стукнул себе по лбу ладонью, пока Крис его не видел - надо было позвонить Эмме, предупредить, что приедет. Тогда бы не было этих неловких разговоров ни о чем, этих попыток спрятать взгляд, этих мыслей о том, что он бы с удовольствием убедился в том, что Крис каждое утро такой...

\- Ты яблок забыл купить, - раздался из кухни голос Криса, и тут же из-за стены высунулась его белобрысая голова. Том поспешно натянул на лицо улыбку:  
\- У Эммы килограммами яблоки лежат. Ну, всегда лежали.

Крис кивнул и снова скрылся в кухне. Том с ужасом представил, каково будет оказаться наедине с Крисом в шести квадратных метрах.

Однако все было не так страшно. Крис не мешал, стоял у окна, привалившись бедром к подоконнику, внимательно следил за тем, как Том режет апельсины и найденные в холодильнике яблоки, подогревает воду и вино, вскрывает пакетики пряностей. И все бы выглядело идеально, если бы не полное молчание.

Первым сдался Том. Бросил последнюю щепотку корицы в кастрюльку, убавил температуру и уперся взглядом в пол:  
\- Эмма знает?  
\- О чем? - настороженно спросил Крис.  
\- Ну... - как бы взвинчен Том ни был, приказать Крису не придуриваться он пока не мог - воспитанный мальчик, - о том, что было.

Крис дернул плечом, фыркнул, тряхнул головой, но ответом Тома не удостоил. Повисла тишина, и Том, сжав пальцами край стола, просипел:  
\- Я задал вопрос.

Крис поднял красиво очерченную бровь:  
\- А ее обязательно надо было поставить в известность?  
\- Я всегда думал, что в отношениях надо быть честным! - уже и воспитание Тому не помогало - он почти кричал. Да что же этот австралиец такой дубовый?!  
\- Ну, если тебе так важно, я ей расскажу, - Крис пожал плечами, лениво потянулся. Красиво, гибко потянулся. И вот тут Том сорвался:  
\- Это тебе, чертов ты ози, должно быть важно! Или в Австралии все действительно с ног на голову перевернуто?! Она твоя девушка, подружка, как там это называется у вас, серферы долбаные!

Глаза Криса расширились удивленно:  
\- Девушка? Моя?  
\- Нет, моя! - рявкнул Том. Крис закусил губу, пару секунд что-то обдумывая, а потом вдруг заливисто рассмеялся. Том, до ушей красный, стоял рядом с плитой, тяжело дыша и совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Хотелось ударить этого смеющегося идиота, хотелось разрыдаться самому от абсолютного бессилия и гнева.

Когда Крис отсмеялся и утер выступившие слезы, Том уже совсем потерялся в своих чувствах и просто смотрел в пол, нервно обкусывая щеку.

\- Черт, отучился в Кембридже, а такой дурак, - выдохнул Крис и последний раз хихикнул, - у Эммы есть парень. Но это не я. Я просто ее друг. Хороший друг. Без привилегий.

Настала очередь Тома удивляться и глупо хихикать:  
\- Как не ты?  
\- Так, - Крис обогнул Тома, протянул руку и снял с плиты кастрюльку как раз вовремя, - а ты что думал?

Том сложил в голове два и два и решил не говорить, что он все это время думал. Теперь его теория выглядела крайне нелогично.

\- Я... Я думал... - Том не мог с ходу придумать отговорку. Крис лишь покосился на него, переливая глинтвейн в кувшин, и грустно улыбнулся уголком рта:  
\- Все-таки ты и в правду странный. Ночью все было нормально, а утром ты... Так выставил нас обоих...

И тут Том понял, в чем дело. Понял, откуда мешки под глазами Криса, откуда эта морщинка.

\- Ты переживал? Ты решил, что мне не понравилось?

Крис хмыкнул:  
\- Нет. То, что тебе понравилось, я, прости уж, видел. Но переживал, да. Я думал, что это все. Ну, что еще ты можешь получить от остолопа, который Бродского не читал?  
Том сглотнул:  
\- Да к черту Бродского.  
\- Так уж и к черту?  
\- Конечно, - Том прислонился к столу бедром, почесал нос, - я бы... Я не хотел, чтобы ты принял меня за высокомерного умника. Мне... Мне понравился вечер.  
\- Повторяю - это я видел.  
\- Не только это, - махнул Том рукой, - опять я веду себя как мудак.  
Крис домыл кастрюлю, выключил воду и тщательно вытер руки:  
\- Тогда давай я, - он протянул Тому ладонь, - я Крис, мне 22, я из Сиднея. Я ничего не понимаю в поэзии, зато понимаю в строительстве. Мне нравится Толкин, Мелвилл, футбол, старые ужастики и ты.

Том осторожно ответил на рукопожатие:  
\- Я Том, мне 25, и я из Лондона.

Крис довольно улыбнулся:  
\- А теперь, Том из Лондона, расскажи мне, о чем с тобой говорить, что тебе нравится, а что нет.  
\- Со мной можно говорить о кино, литературе, живописи. Я не люблю хамов и пауков. Мне нравится Шекспир, Де Ниро, водка с тоником, Топ Гир, гамбургеры и сладкое. И ты...

Крис, задержав ладонь Тома в своих пальцах чуть дольше, чем того требовал этикет, состроил крайне серьезное лицо:  
\- Тогда мы прямо сейчас берем глинтвейн, заходим на YouTube и смотрим выпуск Топ Гира. Я пропустил последнюю передачу.

Том, сначала чувствовавший себя донельзя глупо, решил вдруг, что не так уж это плохо - начинать с начала.

\- А, еще, - вдруг обернулся Крис, достав высокие стаканы с полки, - я бы с удовольствием послушал про Бродского. И починил тебе паркет.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - улыбнулся Том, - могу читать тебе "Рождественский романс", пока ты будешь доски менять.

***

\- Крис! - Эмма стянула шапку, стряхнула с длинных волос снежинки, - у нас Том в гостях?  
Ответа не последовало. Из гостиной доносился рев мотора какого-то супер-кара (не иначе, Макларена) и иногда едкие комментарии Кларксона. Эмма еще раз присмотрелась к пальто на вешалке - точно Том пришел. Неужели они все-таки помирились?

Крис ходил чернее тучи. Эмма, обиженная на брата, сначала не придавала этому значения, а потом решила-таки поинтересоваться, что случилось. Она предполагала, что Крис расстроился, что так по-дурацки встретил Рождество, что он скучает по дому... Но Крис мотал блондинистой головой в ответ на все высказанные предположения и снова утыкался в найденного на книжной полке "Венецианского купца". Выбор удивлял. Наконец Эмма решила брать Криса измором - начала громко и много жаловаться на Тома, на его поведение в рождественскую ночь и не менее рождественское утро, иногда грозилась никогда больше с ним не общаться и не позвать на свою свадьбу. Крис стоически все эти пассажи сносил, но к концу вторых суток прервал очередную тираду.

\- Не плохой он, - вздохнул парень, - просто слишком... Умный, наверное.  
\- В смысле? - навострила уши Эмма.  
\- Ну... Он хороший, умный, правильный, весь в себе. Так что не надо на него так злиться. Думаю, он сам сейчас переживает больше нас...  
\- Нас?!  
\- Тебя, я хотел сказать тебя, - моментально поправился Крис, но, взглянув на Эмму, понял, что она уже что-то в своей светлой голове решила. А уже через 15 минут Эмма звонила Тому и приглашала зайти.

***

Крис и Том нашлись на диване в гостиной, мирно дремлющие на диване перед ноутбуком, в котором надрывался Кларксон, ругающий очередное чудо автопрома. Графин с глинтвейном был ополовинен. Эмма усмехнулась в кулак и на цыпочках ушла на кухню. Очаровательно.

***

\- Там мой отец внизу. Прямо под нами.

Том, словно отец был посреди комнаты, а не на этаж ниже, натянул до подбородка простыню:  
\- А как же тогда?  
\- Тихо, - хмыкнул Крис и опустился рядом с ним на кровать, уперся локтем в подушку, - очень тихо.

Том покраснел до кончиков ушей:  
\- Я не могу тихо.

Крис пожал плечами и затащил Тома вместе с простынкой на себя, растянувшись на спине:  
\- Придется. А то как-то неудобно выйдет.  
\- Я могу громко читать Шекспира в процессе, - хитро улыбнулся Том и коснулся губами пахнущей солью и солнцем шеи Криса, - тогда никто точно не заподозрит, чем это мы тут занимаемся.

Крис запустил руки под простыню, с нажимом провел ладонями от талии к узким бедрам:  
\- Особенно учитывая, что мы ушли из-за стола быстро и не попрощавшись. - Пальцы сжали упругие ягодицы, прошлись между ними. - Конечно, мы ушли не трахаться.

Пальцы снова коснулись входа, все еще податливого и расслабленного после утреннего секса, скользнули внутрь. Том протяжно выдохнул, и Крис неодобрительно цокнул языком:  
\- Папа не хочет этого знать.  
\- И Криспианов день забыт не будет отныне до скончания веков. С ним сохранится память и о нас...  
\- Боже, у меня даже опал, - расхохотался Крис и подмял Тома под себя, щекоча ему нос отросшими волосами.  
\- Врешь, - протянул Том и обхватил пальцами крепко стоящий член, - могу продолжать.  
\- Избавь, - простонал Крис и накрыл рот Тома своими губами, буквально заткнув очередное четверостишие.  
\- Если тебе не нравится "Генрих", - оторвался Том на секунду от поцелуя, - могу из "Ромео и Джульетты".  
Крис рыкнул и до боли впился в чувствительное местечко у Тома за ухом:  
\- Еще слово, и мы сыграем в большого белого кашалота и китобойный шлюп.  
\- Я понял, - сладко простонал Том, чувствуя, как Крис требовательно раздвигает ему ноги, - сегодня без Уильяма...

***

\- Наверное, это самое странное Рождество в моей жизни...

Том сидел на разоренной постели, чуть-чуть не доставая взлохмаченной макушкой до открытого настежь мансардного окна, и курил. Сизый дымок вился лентой, поднимался в темно-синее вечернее небо. Крис перевернулся с живота на спину, вяло потянулся:  
\- Почему?  
\- Ну... - Том осторожно стряхнул пепел в маленькую дорожную пепельницу, которую пристроил рядом с собой, - еще ни разу за рождественские каникулы я не выгорал на солнце до белых прядей. И не купался в океане в Сочельник.

Крис закинул руки за голову, усмехнулся:  
\- Можем чередовать - год тут, год у тебя. Мне понравился снег.  
\- А мне понравился ты, - Том затушил окурок и отставил пепельницу на пол, устроился на руке Криса.  
\- Понравиться может снег и стряпня моей мамы, - серьезно сказал Крис, - а ты в меня влюбился.  
\- В стряпню твоей мамы я тоже влюбился.

Крис фыркнул и притянул Тома поближе:  
\- Как там твои стихи?  
\- Я уже отправил редактору все, - ответил Том скорее крисовому плечу.  
\- И как называется сборник?  
\- Twinkle twinkle, - едва слышно пробормотал Том, чувствуя, что сейчас заснет и впервые в жизни пропустит рождественский пудинг.  
\- Знаешь, - прошептал Крис, перебирая чуть завивающиеся кончики волос на затылке Тома, - тебе надо было прийти тогда с табличками. Ну, как в "Реальной любви". "Ты идеал для меня" и все дела. Твое лицо так и просится в эту сцену.  
Том усмехнулся сквозь накатывающую дрему, легонько скользнул губами по крисовому плечу:  
\- Ты был бы Кирой Найтли?  
\- Я был бы кем угодно.

Том, засыпая, учуял запах изюма и ванили.  
К черту пудинг.  
Кому вообще нужен пудинг?


End file.
